


No Shame

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy's not ashamed of their relationship.





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Shame  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 233  
>  **Summary:** Buffy's not ashamed of their relationship.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 30 for the phrase 'No shame' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

"It's not going to be easy." Spike warned as he took her hand in his.

Bufffy smiled; her fingers curled around his. "Nothing worth having ever is." 

He couldn't help but smile in return. "I meant your friends accepting the fact that we're..."

She quickly placed a finger against his lips to silence him. "I don't care what anyone thinks about us."

But Spike wasn't finished. "I'm a vampire and I don't have any way or plans to change that even if I could..."

Her eyes widened with alarm as she snatched her hands away from him, placed them on her hips and glared up at him. "Are you ashamed of me... of us?"

_Why in the hell would he ever be ashamed of her?_ A disbelieving snort escaped him. _Of all the things she could think it had to be that?_ He shook his head. "I was more worried you would be."

Buffy stabbed him in the chest with her finger. "You listen to me. I'm not ashamed of you, me or how we feel about each other. And you'd better not be either."

Spike grabbed her hand before she could poke him again. He placed a kiss on the tip of each one of her fingers before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight in his embrace. He leaned his head down and whispered against her lips, "No shame."


End file.
